The House Of The Zombies
by Latsin
Summary: Set in House of the zombies, M.O.M's PoV throughout the episode. I have been possessed by a spirit. I have no control over what I'm doing, the only thing that is left to do is watch as my underlings all suffer the same fate.


It is weird how I can absolutely love this story, and yet at the same time I totally hate it

**It is weird how I can absolutely love this story, and yet at the same time I totally hate it. (Even after changing it I still can't decide whether I hate it or love it.)**

**Monologue I do not own Martin Mystery, blah blah blah…/monologue (Just like the last time)**

It all started in that house. There was a rainstorm outside, and we (Martin, Java, Diana, Billy and I) were trying to sleep. Well, I was trying to sleep but most probably the others were snoring already. The reason for my lack of sleep was the bad feeling I'd had about the house upon entering, that hadn't entirely gone away. I'd tried to ignore it, but still it was keeping me awake. I didn't say anything about it to my agents; god knows it would have scared the snot out of Billy. Finally, after much more pondering and rolling around in my sleeping bag, I was able to sleep for a few hours.

I awoke the next day with a splitting headache, which I thought to be nothing but the lack of sleep. I started arranging the house, though I did not know why I did that in the first place. I made breakfast with the food I had in my backpack, thankful that the eggs hadn't broke. When everyone else awoke, I served breakfast, though after that I started feeling dizzy. I considered deeply the idea of staying in the house for the rest of the trip, and finally decided to suggest it, to see how everyone reacted. Only Martin commented on it, and so I decided to take the general silence on the matter as an affirmative. I gave Billy and Java chores to do, and when I returned to tell Martin and Diana what to do I found they were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging at their disappearance, I sat down on a chair by the door, holding my head in my hands and willing the world to stop spinning.

It was then that I first noticed it, I was not completely in control of my body, for though I wanted nothing more than to remain sitting, I got up and started walking towards the door near me. I stopped walking when I was in front of it, before turning back to one of the rooms and taking out some wood. _What do I want that for? _I thought. I tried to turn on my heel and put the wood back, but to no avail. It seemed my body wouldn't listen to me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I concentrated on stopping, and finally I managed to. I was startled to hear a voice inside my head. **Do you think you can do anything you want? Let me show you otherwise.** I tried hard to move, but it was useless. My own feet took me against my will to the main bedroom, and there I stopped. For a second I wondered what was happening, but then I started to see myself change. My nails grew incredibly fast, and my mouth turned completely into a different one. I was taken to a mirror, and, disgusted at my image, I sought to change back. Instead of my green- blue eyes, milky white ones stared back at me from my reflection. **Do you still think you have control?** To be fair I didn't. I tried to scream for help but my mouth remained shut. I tried to change back but was unsuccessful. I sought to banish the presence in my mind, but it was no use.

With a mind that was only half mine I tried hard to move my arm, and this time I did. It was not a good idea, for in my mind I heard the shrill of disgust the spirit in me made. I only had the time to come up with the term "Possession" before a shock not different than one caused by electricity went through my body. Even though I had no control of it, I still felt what happened to it. I screamed with the pain of the shock, but not a sound escaped my lips. I was reduced to a mere observer of the facts, a hologram of myself sitting in the corner of a dark consciousness that no longer belonged to me, unable to change anything that happened.

Then a green mist formed before me, soon becoming a face, and as it spoke, I started to know what I was doing, see it even.

I have possessed you; you and all the others shall never leave this place like my beloved Clarissa did.

I noticed myself shutting the door and windows, and then securing them with wooden boards. **You shall help me keep them here.** The voice said. _No_. I countered. _I won't._

**My dear, do you really think you have a choice? **The hammer I had been using to nail he boards to the frame of the window suddenly slammed into my hand. **I could kill you if I wanted to. **I grunted in pain and held my hand in the other one, as I sensed that my body turned. I saw the faces of my agents, and heard myself say the dreaded "You shall never leave." even though I did not want to do so. "Now we can all stay in our happy home forever." My body started to hover above the floor, and wind swirled around it. It started to laugh evilly.

"She's totally possessed!" I heard Diana say. _Tell me something I don't know. _I thought.

Martin said, "The way I see it, we've got two choices. Let her keep us in this place for the rest of our lives, or… get her!" And jumped on my body, bringing it down to land in its back on the floor. Hard. I hissed softly in pain and focused on making my body keep still, helping them restrain it. While they were carrying it, still flailing, to the trapdoor, it said, "Let go of me, you ungrateful wretches!" And I was still trying to force it into limpness, though I was not succeeding. Martin and Java threw my body into the trap, making me gasp in pain yet again. My body tried to break free from its prison, yet to no avail. I was finally able to sigh in relief and look for some way to nurse a throbbing hand, a sore back and a bumped head.

My rest from the events didn't last long though, for some way the spirit managed to possess Java and Billy, too. Martin and Diana were fortunate enough to leave the house in time. After a while, I decided to do something about the possession. I focused on thoughts such as _nobody controls me_, or _move my right arm_, until I finally had some degree of movement. I guessed this was because the spirit was too distracted with Billy and Java to notice I was slowly creeping towards the door. However, it seemed, the house had other plans. Once I tried to open the door, it creaked the loudest I thought possible, making the spirit turn his attention towards it. When he saw me standing there, he regained control of my body, making it fly across the room very fast, and then crash into the hard wooden floor. I heard a sickening crack, and not two seconds later I was overwhelmed with the blinding pain coming from my right shoulder. Then, just when I thought I was myself again, I was once more reduced to a mere image, locked inside my own mind and seeing the events as an outsider.

The green face of mist appeared in my thoughts again, saying, **I said I could kill you, but for now I will use you to bring those two kids back here. After that, I will get rid of you.** The voice was hazy as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Upon waking up, I noticed that the spirit was keeping an eye on me, for at every attempt at regaining mobility, the green, misty face showed itself before me. I gave up the attempt and instead checked my shoulder; it was bruised and sore, but otherwise fine.

As night fell, I finally heard Martin's voice. _He's an idiot. Announcing his presence just like that…_ The spirit made my body lunge for them, but they smartly split up and my body ended up crashing against a shelf. _Ow_, I thought while rubbing my head_. I don't know how much more they plan to beat me up, but I think I'll leave this place with a lot of bruises. _

After a brief chase, Billy, Java and I caught Diana, but thankfully Martin escaped. The spirit possessed her, too. As we tried to bring down the door, I heard someone call, "Hello?" and Billy and Java ran past my body to turn the somebody –a woman- into whatever we were. Martin tried to escape, and ran past all of us, while the spirit chased him. He cut the door with help of the U-Watch, and left the house. He and the spirit argued, and finally all of the occupants of the house but me were set free. There was a small discussion and I, too was freed.

I was disoriented and dizzy, but all the same I crossed the hole in the door and went down the stairs. At the last step I stumbled and fell face first into the ground, and as pain exploded, I was cruelly reminded of my bruises. And I was possessed again.

"M.O.M, don't let him do this to you!" Martin told me. And while my body grabbed his foot and pulled him inside the house once more I answered, "_I'm trying not to!_" but not a sound left my lips. I watched helplessly while Martin fought to resist the possession. Then he seemed to have an idea, and he threw the painting he had stolen to the fire that had always been burning in the fireplace.

The spirit forgot about me and ran to save the painting, freeing me from his possession. I fell to the ground and gave a small grunt of pain. I hadn't the faintest idea where I was, and was feeling really dizzy, so I just kept my eyes closed. I heard the spirit's dying scream, and the house come down. A moment later, I felt someone help me up. I opened my eyes and tried my best to walk straight, but since my eyesight was blurry I couldn't see where I was going. The person beside me must have noticed, for they swung my left arm over their shoulders and helped me walk out of the place. My eyes cleared and I turned to my rescuer.

"Martin?" I asked. "What happened?" I hurt all over, and still did not remember anything.

"Oh, just your basic haunted house, evil specter, floating phantom kind of thing." He answered. I finally managed to recall what had happened. "Oh, I gotta remember this for our next night around the campfire!" Martin added, letting me stand on my own. I went towards a rock and sat down on it, and then used my U-Watch to contact the Centre.

"I need a mind wipe team here ASAP." I said to the person on the other side, glancing at the people who were released from the house, and then I finished the call and sighed in relief. I was finally free of the damned spirit, and I could move again. I had to admit I was hurting quite bad, but I could move nonetheless.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" This came from Diana. I shrugged. Suddenly pain coursed up my arm, and I could barely keep from wincing. Diana put a hand on my back, before saying,

"We're all fine. The question is… Are YOU okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said after the pain had gone away.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"Nothing, it's just a bruise." I dismissed her. "Well team, let's go." I added.

"Wait." Martin grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from going on. "You could feel all that?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant." I answered his question.

"Then I think I owe you an apology…" He said, looking at the ground.

"Whatever for?" I asked him.

"Well for throwing you at the floor, throwing you head first into a trapdoor, and letting you slam against a shelf." Martin answered, counting with his fingers.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it."

"B-But… are you all right after all that?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay then." He said. I picked up one of the bags Java had salvaged from the remains of the house and started walking in the general direction of the nearest town.

While they walked, Martin, Diana and Billy started to speak. I had nothing against it, but they were slowing down. "Let's go team, better pick up the pace if we want to be out of the woods by nightfall." I said.

"Oh, what chapter's this from? March a million miles for better morale?" Martin asked, making a reference to a book I'd been reading. I sighed. That book had led to the camping trip. I wanted nothing more to do with that book, so I commented,

"You'll be happy to know there'll be no more corporate retreats anytime soon." And threw the book backwards.

"And no more itchy sweaters." Said Diana.

"And no more galoshes." Added Java.

"And no more breakfast in bed?" Whined Martin. Then he rethought some things and said, "Well, I never got a chance to eat it anyway. Welcome back M.O.M, we really missed you."

I smiled.

**Well this is a second version of House Of The Zombies, because I felt I needed to change some details… I'll listen to you, because right now I don't really trust my judgment… XD.**


End file.
